COMMUNITY OUTREACH AND ENGAGEMENT PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The catchment area of Case Comprehensive Cancer Center (Case CCC) is the 15-county region in Northeast Ohio surrounding the City of Cleveland with a census of 4 million individuals, in which about 80% of the cancer patients seen at consortium hospitals reside. Of note, within this 15-county region, 62% of all cancer patients are seen at a consortium hospital site. Over the past 5 years, Case CCC has impacted the catchment area and beyond with thoughtful community-engaged research and outreach programs. The Center has recognized poverty as an important root cause of cancer disparities, and assembled a team of investigators, local government, and the safety-net provider network to engage communities for interventions on poverty and cancer prevention, and early detection services. The overarching goals of the Community Outreach and Engagement component are to build capacity for 1) collaborative, community-focused cancer research of relevance to the catchment area, and 2) outreach programs to increase cancer awareness and knowledge, and effective patient navigation. Specific aims of the Community Outreach and Engagement component are to: 1. Implement population-based approaches to understand cancer burden in the catchment area and to guide scientific inquiry on distinct cancer-related challenges. 2. Use knowledge of the distinct cancer issues in the catchment area to stimulate new scientific discoveries, and disseminate findings into the population at large, including underserved communities. 3. Promote cancer disparities reduction and health equity through an inclusive research environment. The Case CCC is also addressing the high rates of lung cancer by strategically focusing on primary and tertiary prevention, including the implementation of a tobacco Quit Line eReferral system at the MetroHealth System, and providing data and testimony that were instrumental in passing the Tobacco 21 law in the city of Cleveland in 2015. Case CCC has established a Community Advisory Board (CAB) to guide catchment area research, and recently established the Office of Cancer Disparities Research (OCDR) to support, coordinate, and foster interdisciplinary cancer disparities research, training, and outreach program evaluation. Collectively, this program seeks to demonstrate the Case CCC?s commitment to working together to enhance the discovery process, promote innovative and community-changing collaborations, educate and motivate the citizens of Northeast Ohio and beyond, and conduct research across the Center?s Research Programs of direct relevance to the catchment area.